


I Need You To........

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M, Reminiscence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Older guys tale that took place ‘yesterday.’
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	I Need You To........

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the first of two phrases on the Starsky&Hutch The Original Bromance FaceBook page’s #JUNESTORYPROMPT. The phrase was the title.

“I need you to do me a favor, Starsk.”

“Okay.”

“That’s it? No questions? You don’t want to know what the favor is before you agree?”

“If you’re asking, I know it’s important. So, no, I don’t.”

“I love you.”

“I know.” He grinned at me. “Now, what’s the favor?”

“I did something very early this morning that, strictly speaking, is illegal and, if anyone comes to question you about whether I was here or not, I’m asking you to say I was.”

“Well, as far as I know, you were. I crashed right after the news last night. Felt you come to bed a little while later. Figured you were asleep beside me, as you always are. And then you were up before me, as usual.” He studied me for a moment, a glint in his cobalt eyes. “What did you do that was, strictly speaking, illegal? You’re the most law abiding person I’ve ever known.”

“I bought a few cans of spray paint at that hardware store that opens at six, and drove down to what used to be the Bay City Ice Rink.”

“Until some idiot burned most of it a few years ago.”

“Yes. The one the City Council has promised, several times, to rebuild.”

Starsky huffed. “Except it hasn’t been done and the graffiti gets worse every year.”

“Yep, that’s the one.”

“So what kind of masterpiece did you paint?”

I motioned toward the door. “If you don’t have anything to do for the next hour or so, I’ll show you.”

“Lead the way.”

I insisted on driving my beater because I knew we wouldn’t get hassled in the neighborhood we were going to. Starsky didn’t say anything during the trip and I was grateful. I’d never done anything like this in my life and I wasn’t really sure how I felt about myself. And I’d definitely never asked my partner to lie for me!

As we approached the burned-out structure, we saw a crowd had gathered. I parked a block away, locked the car, and we walked.

Donning our masks, we carefully made our way around gawkers, trying to be inconspicuous and keep social distancing at the same time. We stopped on the sidewalk next to the longest intact wall of the building. 

Starsky began humming Bolero and I nearly laughed out loud. Neither of us said a word as we listened to the snatches of conversation we could hear.

“I remember them,” a voice said.

“They broke all the rules, didn’t they?” someone else asked.

“What’s the big deal?” a young man snarled. “I never heard of either one of those names! Who the fuck are they?”

Starsky leaned against me as we viewed my spray-painted words on the scorched brick. Huge black letters with scarlet edging proclaimed: CITY COUNCIL - DO WHAT YOU PROMISED - GIVE US BACK OUR ICE RINK!!! AND, BY THE WAY? TORVILL AND DEAN STILL ROCK

Chuckling, Starsky pulled at my arm and we moved away. “I’ll happily lie like a rug for that, partner. You did great!”

I reveled in Starsky’s pride and kind words. “Not over the top? Too much?”

“Not even close! But I don’t know how you managed on only a couple of cans of paint.”

I hunched a shoulder. “Four black and two red.”

“It’s beautiful, and I’m proud of you!”

When we reached the car, we pocketed our masks. Starsky looked at me over the roof and his face split into one of the genuine smiles I’ve always treasured. “You’ve been thinking about this ever since we saw that program last weekend, haven’t you?”

I keyed open my door, leaned across, and opened Starsky’s. Once we were on our way out of the area, I nodded. “I guess so. As soon as it was over, I wanted to lace up my old skates and hit the ice, myself.”

“Only our rink was gone.”

“Yeah.”

“So, this morning, you jogged some people’s memories and maybe shamed the council into doing something.”

“I sure hope so.”

He was silent for a little while before he spoke again, his voice almost reverent. “T and D were great, weren’t they?”

“They were, indeed.”

“And they’re not only still alive, they’re still skating together! _That’s_ the part I found so cool. Sure, they’re a decade or so younger than we are but, after all these years, like us, they’re still together!”

“Wish we got ITV. I’d really love to be able to watch “Dancing On Ice” every week, once it’s back on the air.”

“I wonder if we could find them on YouTube.”

“That’s a great idea. I’ll bet we can!”

He was quiet for a few moments before he asked the important question. “Do you think anyone saw you this morning?”

“I have no idea, Starsk. But, if the cops come around…”

“I’ll swear you were with me all the way to breakfast!”

“Thanks.”

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. “I know what we should do! Once this virus thing is over, let’s splurge and fly to London. We can probably get tickets for Dancing On Ice. According to what we saw, they do the show before a live audience.”

“You’d really want to do that?”

“Hutch, since you’re so enthused about them again, I’d love it! We don’t do nearly enough wild and crazy things these days.”

“Okay, it’s a date. 

“Should we write to ‘em? See if we can get backstage passes? Teams who have been together as long as we both have, deserve a chance to meet each other, don’t you think?” 

“You’re brimming with good ideas this morning, Starsk!”

“Well, then, here’s another one. Why don’t we stop for breakfast burritos at Tony’s?”

I gave him my best squinty-eyed look. “Don’t push it.”

He shrugged good-naturedly. “Worth a shot. How about a compromise? Denny’s drive-through?”

Now, that appealed. Denny’s had lots of breakfast dishes we both liked. “You got it!”

END


End file.
